


Vignette of Despair

by SaraJaye



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bittersweet, Childhood Memories, Family Drama, Fire Nation Royal Family, Gen, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Mental Institutions, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he has left are the memories and his regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vignette of Despair

**Author's Note:**

> _Avatar: The Last Airbender, Zuko and Azula, Memories of Summer (Ruth White)_

During his three-year banishment he barely remembered those days, much less stopped to think about them. But as he walks the halls of the institution, hears the screams of patience and the chatter of physicians, every last detail is vivid in his mind. The beach, the warmth of the sun, Mother's laughter, Uncle Iroh making them tea even on the hottest days.

The Ember Island Players and their terrible performance Mother still wanted them to see every year. He eventually realized she watched just to laugh.

Father taking the time to spend with him. Azula a happy little girl clutching his hand and begging to play with him.

_Room thirteen._

He peeks through the window. She's still and quiet, a contrast to the screeching, sobbing meltdown following their last Agni Kai. The doctors examine her, she barely speaks. She looks older, haggard and pitiful.

He thinks about the vibrant, fun-loving little girl of those days. The tea parties she forced him to have with her, Mai and Ty Lee. The flower crowns, the cartwheels.

Zuko watches from the outside, Azula oblivious to his presence. The doctors mention Father and Uncle Iroh, but mostly Mother. _Her leaving must have destroyed Azula's psyche, a young child already feeling unloved..._

He remembers the lies, the taunts, the wishes for Grandfather to _die_ so Father could have the throne, her lack of giving a damn about Lu Ten's death. How her fire eventually turned blue.

No, he thinks, she had problems long before Mother left. And he knows exactly whose fault it is, but even if he _did_ apologize or admit he was wrong it's too late now. The damage is done.

Zuko turns around and walks away, fighting back tears.

They'll never have those summers again.


End file.
